lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
ABC Medianet/Cast Photos
OFFICIAL ICONIC "LOST" FULL CAST PRINTS ARE NOW AVAILABLE FOR PURCHASE ON EXCLUSIVE PHOTO WEBSITE As audiences prepare to watch the unveiling of the final episodes of "Lost," beginning with the season premiere on TUESDAY, FEBRUARY 2 (9:00-11:00 p.m., ET) on the ABC Television Network, fans of the series will be able to purchase exclusive photo images to keep as their own personal "Lost" memorabilia from a specially created website. The official "Lost" Photo Gallery, www.officialLostphotos.com, is the sole home of all of the cast images from every season of "Lost" going back to the series premiere in 2004. Available on the site are more than 25 unique photo selections featuring the cast in different settings, including the various lush Hawaiian backdrops that became the series' signature palette. The public can purchase their favorite photos either framed or unframed. The website will be available through the airing of the series final episode in May 2010. Among the recognizable images are the cast on the beach surrounded by the wreckage of Oceanic Air flight 815 from the first season, numerous depictions of the cast among different Hawaiian landscapes, and this season's most recent photo portraying the cast in a "Last Supper" homage. "These unique top quality prints have been photographed by some of the world's most talented photographers on location in Hawaii. This is an opportunity to own original art from the series," said Dan Richards, vice president Photography and New Media, Disney/ABC Television Group. A 2008 recipient of the prestigious Peabody Award and awarded the 2005 Emmy and 2006 Golden Globe for Best Drama Series, "Lost" returns for its final season of action-packed mystery and adventure -- that will continue to bring out the very best and the very worst in the people who are lost. Oceanic Air flight 815 tore apart in mid-air and crashed on a Pacific island, leaving 48 passengers alive and stranded on a remote island in the South Pacific. The survivors include a diverse group of people from different walks of life -- a doctor, an escaped fugitive, a con man, an Iraqi interrogator, a married Korean couple and a man formerly confined to a wheelchair who is now inexplicably healed. As the castaways attempt to get home, flashbacks (and forwards) illuminate their troubled lives before and after the crash, when the island they find themselves stranded on begins to slowly reveal its mysterious nature. Faith, reason, destiny and free will all clash as the island offers opportunities for both corruption and redemption... but as to its true purpose? That's the greatest mystery of all. On the season premiere episode, "LA X" Parts 1 & 2, the aftermath from Juliet's detonation of the hydrogen bomb is revealed. "Lost" stars Naveen Andrews as Sayid, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Emilie de Ravin as Claire, Michael Emerson as Ben, Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Matthew Fox as Jack, Jorge Garcia as Hurley, Josh Holloway as Sawyer, Daniel Dae Kim as Jin, Yunjin Kim as Sun, Ken Leung as Miles, Evangeline Lilly as Kate, Terry O'Quinn as Locke and Zuleikha Robinson as Ilana. were written by Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse and directed by Jack Bender. The series is broadcast in 720 Progressive (720P), ABC's selected HDTV format, with 5.1-channel surround sound and Spanish subtitles via secondary closed captioning. For more information on "Lost," visit ABC.com Contacts: Jeff Fordis (818) 460-6676 / Erin Felentzer (818) 460-6642 / Sharon Liggins (818) 460-7967 Photography and video available at www.abcmedianet.com. Photography request line (818) 460-6611 Category:ABC Medianet